Nine: Nine Time Travels
Details *'Title:' 나인: 아홉 번의 시간 여행 / Na-in: Ahop Beon-ui Sigan-yeohaeng *'Also known as:' Nine / Nine: 9 Times Time Travel / Nine: Time Travel Nine Times *'Genre:' Time travel, romance, fantasy, thriller, mystery, melodrama *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Mar-11 to 2013-May-14 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 *'Viewership ratings:' **'Nationwide:' highest rating=1.9%, highest peak=2.1% (AGB Nielsen Korea Pay TV Household) **'Women in 30s:' highest rating=4.4%, highest peak=5.1% (AGB Nielsen Korea Pay TV Household) *'Original Soundtrack:' Nine: Nine Time Travels OST Synopsis Park Sun Woo (Lee Jin Wook) is given nine chances to travel back in time to solve a crime that happened 20 years ago. However, this is not without consequences as his involvement in the past effects the lives of many including his. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;2012 *Lee Jin Wook as Park Sun Woo (38) *Jo Yoon Hee as Joo Min Young / Yoon Shi Ah (30) Sun Woo's family *Jun Noh Min as Park Jung Woo (47) *Kim Hee Ryung as Son Myung Hee (65) **Jin Ye Sol as young Son Myung Hee (45 years ago) People around Sun Woo *Jung Dong Hwan as Choi Jin Chul (67) **Suh Dong Won as young Choi Jin Chul (45 years ago) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Oh Chul Min (52) *Lee Seung Joon as Han Young Hoon (38) *Yun Je Wook as Kim Bum Suk (34) *Park Geuri Na as Lee Joo Hee *Lee Joon Hyuk as Sang Bum (Team Leader of CBM News) *Lee Shi Woo (이시우) as Young Soo Other People *Lee Eung Kyung as Kim Yoo Jin (51) *Oh Min Suk as Kang Seo Joon (31) *Yoo Se Rye as Sung Eun Joo (38) *Kim Won Hae as Park Chang Min (64) *Choi Woong as Choi Jin Chul's assistant *Lee Han Wie as Joo Sung Hoon (Min Young's stepfather) ;Cameos *Park Won Sang as police officer *Jun Il Bum (전일범) as locksmith *Lee Jung Sung as Kang Seo Joon's father *Lee Suk Goo (이석구) as judge for the Myung Se Hospital's corruption case *Oh Jung Tae (오정태) as staff of Myung Se Pharmacy *Kim Gun Ho as judge for Park Chun Soo's death case ;1992 *Park Hyung Shik as Park Sun Woo (18) *Jo Min Ah as Yoon Shi Ah / Joo Min Young (10) Sun Woo's family *Seo Woo Jin as Park Jung Woo (27) *Kim Hee Ryung as Son Myung Hee (45) *Jun Gook Hwan as Park Chun Soo (47) People around Sun Woo *Jung Dong Hwan as Choi Jin Chul (47) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Oh Chul Min (32) *Lee Yi Kyung as Han Young Hoon (18) Other People *Ga Deuk Hee as Kim Yoo Jin (31) *Park Moon Ah (박문아) as Sung Eun Joo (18) *Na Hae Ryung as Han So Ra (18) *Kim Won Hae as Park Chang Min (44) Production Credits *'Production Companies:' JS Pictures, Chorokbaem Media *'Director:' Kim Byung Soo *'Screenwriter:' Song Jae Jung, Kim Yoon Joo Recognitions *'2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Best Director (Kim Byung Soo) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Actress (Jo Yoon Hee) *'2013 Mnet 20′s Choice Awards:' 20′s Drama Star - Male (Lee Jin Wook) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TVN Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Time travel